


The One Where Dan and Phil Watch A Scary Movie

by starrywrite



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Scared!Phil, references to the film Cry_Wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2500340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrywrite/pseuds/starrywrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which it’s Halloween, and Phil’s the one who’s scared this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Dan and Phil Watch A Scary Movie

**Author's Note:**

> lol can you tell i had no idea what to title this its fine rly
> 
> HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!! except its not halloween yet so haPPY HALLOWEEN THEMED FIC DAy yeah thats not gonna catch on lol. okay yeah anyway heres a quick little drabble i whipped together before class today ^_^ hope u enjoy!

“No.”

“Dan!” Phil juts out his lower lip and pouts, because even he knows that’s all it takes to get Dan to do whatever he wants - not that he uses his powers for evil, or anything, simply only when Dan’s being a bit of a twat. Like right now.

The brunet rolls his eyes. “Phil, we aren’t wasting two hours watching this two pound movie you picked up from Asda,” Dan says.

“It wasn’t two pounds!” Phil insists, and he throws the DVD case at Dan, missing his head and hitting him in the chest. “And it’s good! The lady working told me so herself!”

“Well then she has a shit taste in movies,” Dan replies with another eye roll. “For one, there’s a freakin’ underscore in the title - what good quality film has an _underscore_ in its title?”

“Dan -”

“And have you even read the plot?” Dan asks, and before Phil can reply, he clears his throat and reads it for him. “ _When a young woman is found murdered, a group of local high school students decide to further scare their classmates by spreading online rumors that a serial killer called "The Wolf" is on the loose. By describing "The Wolf's" next victims, the students' game is to see how many people they can convince - and if anyone will uncover the lie. But when the described victims actually do start turning up dead, suddenly no one knows where the lies end and the truth begins. As someone or something begins hunting the students themselves, the game turns terrifyingly real._ Like wow, that’s some groundbreaking horror, right there.” Dan pauses for a moment. “Oh god, Bon Jovi is in it,” he winces, as if the fact that Bon Jovi becoming an actor is a personal offense against him. “The guy from ‘Pretty Little Liars’ is in it though - that’s not too bad. Oh, and one of the brothers from ‘Supernatural’ is in it too - but _Bon Jovi_?”

“Oh, my god, Dan -”

“And IMDB only gave it 5.9 stars,” he continues. “And Rotten Tomatoes gave it 22 percent, and Metacritic -”

“Stop Googling my movie!” Phil whines. “And since when are you just a critic snob? You watched ‘Sharknado’ - and you _liked_ it!”

“Ironically!” Dan exclaims defensively. “And you liked it too!” 

“At least _I_ can own up to it!” Phil replies, crossing his arms across his chest. “C’mon, so we watch it and it sucks? What’s the worst that could happen?”

“You get scared and keep me up all night,” Dan says simply, and something tells Phil that this was his original reasoning for not watching to watch ‘Cry_Wolf’ with him in the first place. 

This time, it’s Phil’s turn to roll his eyes. “Dan, I’m a grown man for god’s sake,” he says. “A two pound scary movie isn’t going to ‘give me nightmares and keep you up all night’.”

Dan’s lips twitch into a smirk. “So you admit it was two pounds?” 

Phil swears under his breath, “Damn it!” and Dan laughs. 

“Phil, be real, okay,” Dan tells him. “You’re terrified of someone breaking into our flat and killing us, do you really think you’re going to to be unfazed watching a movie about a serial killer?”

“It’s just a movie, Dan!” Phil insists. “I know the difference between fiction and reality.”

“Serial killers aren’t fictional,” Dan points out.

“Dan!” Phil whines again, and he resists the urge to stamp his foot in frustration because he is above that; whining, not so much, but foot stamping? Yes. “Stop being such a sore sport, and let me watch my movie!” 

After a bit of back and forth, Dan finally sighs in defeat and opens the DVD case, mumbling something about how Phil wasted two pounds on something that’ll surely give him nightmares, and Phil happily pops the DVD in his laptop. And despite his resolves, he cuddles next to Phil to watch his two pound movie and Phil considers this a double win because he got his movie and his boyfriend. And he most definitely is _not_ going to be scared by this.

* * *

Phil isn’t scared. Except his room is a bit too dark and he can’t quite make out the shadows dancing along his walls, but he definitely isn’t scared because there’s nothing to be scared of. It was just a movie; The Wolf isn’t a real serial killer, and now that he’s learned the true identity of The Wolf - and what a plot twist _that_ was; even Dan didn’t see it coming - he knows for sure that there is absolutely nothing to be afraid of. 

But Dan was right; serial killers aren’t a work of fiction like the girl from ‘The Ring’ is or the hotel from ‘The Shining’ (although the more Phil looks into it, the more he’s sure that movie wasn’t entirely made up; the freaking hotel is real after all) - serial killers are actually out there, and they prey on the weak, and they break into homes and maim and murder and he’s read one too many news articles about this type of things, so yeah his fear is pretty much justified. But ‘Cry_Wolf’ was just a movie, he reminds himself, and The Wolf isn’t a real killer. There’s absolutely nothing to be scared of - not that he’s scared. 

His new houseplant is rustling out in the hall and even though he _knows_ that it’s just the plant, he can’t get the orange ski mask wearing villain out of his mind and his heart nearly stops in his chest. 

But he’s not scared. 

And since he’s so totally not scared, Phil justifies him pulling his duvet over his head with the fact that his room is freezing right now, and definitely not that he wants to hide under his blanket from any and all killers. However forgets for a moment that he’s all but conjoined with Dan at the moment and swifty hits his boyfriend in the chin. “What the _fuck_?” Dan squeaks, having been awoken so abruptly, and he rubs his eyes. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing,” Phil mumbles, and he tries to appear as if he’s just woken up as well, but his voice is high pitched in all the wrong ways and it’s obvious that he’s been awake ever since he and Dan retired to bed hours ago. “Go back to sleep,” he says, hoping Dan is tired enough that he’ll drift off to sleep almost immediately and he won’t have to hear ‘I told you so’ until sunrise. 

“No, what’s wrong?” Dan asks, stifling a yawn because he’s been with Phil for five years now; surely he knows when something is wrong.

Phil sighs and he rolls over so he doesn’t have to look at Dan when he mumbles, “I can’t sleep.”

Dan is silent for a moment, and Phil braces himself for the teasing that is sure to come when he feels his boyfriend’s arms wrapped securely around his waist. Dan pulls him in close and kisses the nape of his neck whispering, “I’ll keep you safe from The Wolf, okay?”

“Okay,” Phil whispers, and even though Dan is the least coordinated person he’s ever met, aside from himself, and he knows he’d be no match up against a serial killer, knowing his boyfriend is willing to project him from his fears - even if they are just in his mind - is enough to make him feel safe and lull him to a blissful sleep.


End file.
